dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greenuts (franchise)
Greenuts is a computer-animated franchise of animated films produced by Geo Animation Studios, a division of Paramount Pictures, and featuring the voices of Tom Kenny, Tim Hill, Tom Kane, Jake Sharratt, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Seth Green, and Craig McCracken. Three films have been released in the series thus far, Greenuts ''in 1993, ''Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins ''in 1997 and ''Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film ''in 2007. A fourth film, ''Greenuts 4: A New Beginning, is set to be released on July 22, 2016. Three shorts, Greenuts in 1990, Greenuts: A Very Special Christmas ''in 1996 and ''Greenuts: The Second Short in 2011, were also released. A television series for CBS television network, Greenuts, aired from 1994 to 2005 and its spin-off in 2014. Short films ''Greenuts'' (1990) Greenuts was the first short film produced by the newly formed Geo Animation Studios. It released in November 24, 1990.The short was re-issued in 1993 and shown before screenings of Greenuts film. ''Greenuts: The Second Short'' (2011) Greenuts: The Second Short, or Greenuts 2, is a 16th Geo Animation Studios short film and the 2nd Greenuts short film. It was released in July 6, 2011. Films ''Greenuts'' (1993) Greenuts (also known as The Greenuts Movie) is a 1993 computer-animated comedy film based on the Original Short Film, the film made by Geo Animation Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Jake Sharratt and Seth MacFarlene and is the first installment in the series. The plot was reused for Greeny Phatom The Movie. ''Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins'' (1997) Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins (Also known as Greenuts: the 2nd Film Begins or just simply Greenuts 2) is the sequel to Greenuts. The movie was produced by Geo Animation Studios and released by Paramount Pictures on November 29, 1997. ''Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film'' (2007) Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film is the third installment in the Greenuts series. It was produced by Geo Animation Studios and released by Paramount Pictures. It was released in March 13, 2007. ''Greenuts 4: A New Beginning'' (2016) Development of'' Greenuts 4 began in 2007 after the release of ''Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film. It was reported that Jake Sharratt will return to set to direct the film. In October 2007, Sharratt stated "We got Greenuts short film, a feature film, a TV show, a Christmas special, Greenuts 2 ''and ''Greenuts 3. We hope we should make Greenuts 4 - maybe."In 2010, The film is confirmed on April 16, 2010. The film was originally stated as a 2012 release, but they given as a "TBA" release. Now on September 6, 2012, Paramount announced a new title for the film, Greenuts 4: A New Beginning, is scheduled to be released in 2016. In September 2012, Paramount Pictures and Geo Animation Studios announced the release date for July 22, 2016. Reboot A direct-to-video film the series reboot had been in the works since 2005, When A Midnight film had been released, with a release date planned for 2009. In March 2011, it was announced that the franchise would be rebooted with a new director, Chris Jones. Television series ''Greenuts'' (1994-2005) In 1993, Jake Sharratt announced a TV Show titled Greenuts ''that ran from 1994 to 2005. ''BallCone spin-off (2014) In 2011, it was announced that Jake Sharratt said BallCone would be given his own TV Show. Category:Movies Category:Featured Category:Greenuts